Aspects
Aspects are the second half of any Sburb player's Mythological Role. There are twelve aspects, organized into six axes of two each. #The Flow of Reality- Blood Passive and Breath Active #The Power of Reality- Doom Passive and Life Active #The Fabric of Reality- Space Passive and Time Active #The Definition of Reality- Light Passive and Void Active #The Paths of Reality- Hope Passive and Rage Active #The Ways We Affect Reality- Heart and Mind These axes describe the myriad dimensions upon which reality is founded upon. Each Aspect has an elemental manifestation, a primordial manifestation, a conceptual manifestation, a personality set, and Land alteration. Elemental manifestations are the basic superpower-esque representations that can be harnessed by players. Primordial manifestations are more linked to the concept of the Aspect than elemental manifestations, but are harder to harness. Conceptual manifestations are the pure energy of the Aspect unleashed, but such manifestation of an Aspect's power is the hardest to project and control. Land alteration is how a player's Aspect affects their land (the Denizen, the Spirit, one of the Thematics, the Machine). Concepts Breath is the active aspect of the 'Flow' of Reality. It is the aspect of direction and freedom. Its neighbors are Life and Mind/Heart. Blood is the passive aspect of the 'Flow' of Reality. It is the aspect of unity and restriction. Its neighbors are Doom and Mind/Heart. Life is the active aspect of the 'Power' of Reality. It is the aspect of continual change and energy. Its neighbors are Breath and Space. Doom is the passive aspect of the 'Power' of Reality. It is the aspect of ending, stagnation, and sacrifice. Its neighbors are Blood and Time. Time is the active aspect of the 'Fabric' of Reality. It is the aspect of destruction. Its neighbors are Doom and Void. Space is the passive aspect of the 'Fabric' of Reality. It is the aspect of creation. Its neighbors are Life and Light. Void is the active aspect of the 'Definition' of Reality. It is the aspect of ambiguity and nonexistence. Its neighbors are Time and Rage. Light is the passive aspect of the 'Definition' of Reality. It is the aspect of certainty and existence. Its neighbors are Space and Hope. Hope is the passive aspect of the 'Paths' of Reality. It is the aspect of possibilities. Its neighbors are Light and Mind/Heart. Rage is the active aspect of the 'Paths' of Reality. It is the aspect of restriction. Its neighbors are Void and Mind/Heart. Heart is the aspect of the Outer Self, and Mind is the aspect of the Inner Self. Both are counterparts to each other. Mind deals with the part of oneself that is made through reaction to the world. Heart deals with the part of oneself unaffected by the world. Manifestations Elemental Demonic Glitches are reality-confounding glitches in Paradox Space, and the game of VoidBound itself. These can be caused by any basic Rage player, and they are usually just artistic representations of a Rage player's true reality-reshaping power. Primordial Singular Will Manifestation is the power to make reality bend to your will and the singular path you've chosen for it. This can involve negating others' powers, going berserk, and influencing other peoples' thoughts through negativity. Conceptual Personality Set Breath and Blood players make great leaders. Life, Doom, Heart and Mind players also make good leaders. Land Alteration Each Land has a Thematic based upon its Aspect, a Denizen which acts as its boss and prime antagonist, a Spirit which helps operate the Land and can occasionally assist the player, and a Mechanical representation of the Aspect. A Prince or Bard's Land will use a thematic from its opposite Aspect instead. Breath: Blood: Life: Since all living things desire sustenance, lands with thematics like "Moss" or "Krill" result in that lifeform or set of lifeforms growing wildly around Sustenance Suppliers. Thematics which imply massive plant growth will result in those plants ensconcing Sustenance Suppliers. Doom: Time: Princes and Bards of Time do not get Frogs as a thematic. Princes and Bards of Space still get Frogs as a thematic. Light: Void: Hope: Because the worship at the Acclaim Acropoli is triggered during revered moments, Lands with thematics like 'Dawn' (revered by Egyptians) or 'Holidays' result in consorts' villages residing inside gargantuan Acropoli. This allows them to continually worship while they carry out basic tasks. Rage: Heart: Mind: Inversion If a player of Sburb rejects their Mythological Role to the point where they commit acts unhealthy for their own personalities, this is an Inversion. Players who stray far enough down this path lose their control over themselves and gain the full powers and personality of a person with their opposite class and aspect. A canon example of Inversion is Rose Lalonde. She was the Seer of Light, but defied her role as a Seer by being one who changed instead of merely observed. She delved into the occult, driving out Light. She inverted to the point where her skin took on a deathly grey hue and wielded the blackest powers of the Horrorterrors, but in the end, this only proved self-destructive. The following powers are all twisted into destructive mockeries of themselves. Life Players who invert gain powers over death, ending, technology (to some degree), and order. Doom Players who invert gain powers over growth, change, continuation, and living things. Light Players who invert gain powers over shadow, vacuum, nothingness, ambiguity, cold, and chaos. Void Players who invert gain powers over light, color, definition, luck, wealth, and heat. Breath Players who invert gain powers over liquids, earth, slowing, bonds, restriction, and unity. Blood Players who invert gain powers over wind, speed, kinetic force, freedom, and motivation/direction. Space Players who invert gain powers over time, entropy, and destruction. Time Players who invert gain powers over creation, matter, and location. Rage Players who invert gain powers over belief manifestation, positive emotion, and possibility. Hope Players who invert gain powers over restriction, negative emotion, glitching, will-based reality warping, and negative emotion manifestation. Heart Players who invert control the Outer Self, while Mind Players who invert control the Inner Self. Category:VoidBound Mechanics Category:Aspect